Cat Blossom
by rory1
Summary: Sequel to Bat Reed, Tomoyo and Eriol are now seperated due to misunderstandings concerning a villian (uhh bad summary)
1. Default Chapter

Well due to me missing Bat Reed I decided to write a SEQUEL!! YAY! It's my first time, so hope you like it! ^_^ But first of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed Bat Reed! I wouldn't be writing this without you!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, it belongs to the yummy ladies of CLAMP  
  
  
  
Her soft lavender hair flew with the wind as her tinted violet eyes glanced at the moon. Her eyes slowly watered as tears gently spattered of the rooftop of the bell tower.  
  
"Look mommy! It's Cat Blossom!" a young boy of seven called from below.  
  
Taking this as her cue, she did a handspring into the air and disappeared in the darkness. Her silhouette reappeared in the neighboring alley running. Once again her eyes began to water, but this time the softness of her black cape shielded them from the public.  
  
"It's all HIS fault…it's all his fault…it's all his fault…" The lavender haired girl, known as Cat Blossom chanted.  
  
"T-Tomoyo!" a bold enchanting voice called from above.  
  
"NO! Go away! It's all your fault! Go away Bat Reed!!!" She said covering her ears trying to block out his voice. Her eyes shut tight as she continued to move forward smashing into…him…  
  
She bumped into the familiar handsome dark blue haired boy dressed in a silk black costume "Tomoyo, we have to talk!" he said softly.  
  
"It's CAT BLOSSOM! And we have nothing to talk about!" Her tears dried as her fists landed on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry To-I mean Cat Blossom! I-I-" he began to say  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!! HELP!! HELP!!" A screeching shouting voice called.  
  
"OMG! I-You know…I have to go…please meet me at the swing set at the day care center at midnight?" He ran towards a burning building where the woman's voice was calling before letting her answer.  
  
"NO! I'm not going to meet you there! I'm going to save her! NOT YOU!" Tomoyo ran towards his direction.  
  
  
  
The both of them met at the fire blazed building at the same time. The cerulean haired boy, otherwise known as Bat Reed took a portable grappling hook from his belt and shot it to the open window. Pushing a button he flew up and met with the screaming woman. Right when he reached his hands to grab her, Cat Blossom pushed his hand away as she pulled the woman out of the window.  
  
"Go away! I'm going to save her! You aren't worthy of saving anyone!" She yelled to him as her feet met with the cobble ground. She placed the woman gently on the bench. "Are you alright?"  
  
"C-Cat Blossom…*cough* thank you!" the woman said covering her mouth still suffering from the smoke. Just then sirens came and Cat Blossom smiled at the woman as she ran away.  
  
…  
  
  
  
"Cat Blossom…" The sapphire-eyed superhero mouthed. He sat on the paved walk area by the day care center lost in his own world.  
  
"Eriol-sama?" A cheerful long caffeine colored haired girl called. "I'm guessing she didn't come again? Don't worry Eriol-sama. She'll come, one day…"  
  
Eriol's head turned to her. "You know it was right there where I proposed to her?" He said pointing to the empty bed of grass. "I thought I was going to meet my first love that day…but when I got there…I found out that my first love was my true love, the girl that was next to me practically all my life…Tomoyo…ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Pulling on his hair.  
  
"It's not your fault. What was done is done, not even the great Clow Reed can change it. Tomoyo-san will come eventually and she will understand. She just needs some time to calm down, that's it…" Nakuru rummaged through her bag and took something out. "Here." She placed a small unfamiliar object in front of him.  
  
"A shoe?" he looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Not just any shoe, its you shoe. It was the one you lost when you were five. I was cleaning out the closet and found it squished under your old ugly chicken scratch drawings that you drawn when you were little!" She said giggling.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be making me feel better!" He said clenching his fists.  
  
"I am! You're mad! That's better than being sad!" She winked at him. "Face it Eriol-sama! I'm the BEST at making people feel better!" She said with the 'I'm the superior' look in her eyes.  
  
"Nakuru…" Eriol said scornfully  
  
"You know you should really go look for Tomoyo in the day time, you usually fight crime at night, so what's the point in that right?" She said pretending to ignore his remark  
  
"Nakuru…" He said raising his voice a little bit higher than before.  
  
"Don't worry Eriol-sama, ill take care of it." The small black guardian came from behind the sorcerer with a giant wooden mallet. *WHACK* A thump was heard from someone landing onto the ground and the black guardian was found to be slapping his hands together.  
  
A faint voice said from the ground. "Ow…"  
  
  
  
Alrightys! End of chapter one of Cat Blossom! YAY! I hoped you liked it PLEASE REVIEW!! ^_^ 


	2. i saw him staring out the window

Thanks everyone for reviewing! ^_^ hehe I know the first chapter is confusing but all will be revealed! Also yes Tomoyo's name is Cat Blossom now! Uhh if you don't know where I got it from read Chapter 3 of Bat Reed alrightys? Let me warn you now! This chapter doesn't have much funnies! Please review! ^_^  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Shelley aka Zenith of Elite, my really good buddy and my new beta reader! Check out her fic "Chocolate Ice Cream And Aliens!" She helped me with deciding what will happen! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!  
  
  
  
"Alright now since Nakuru is out cold, we can talk serious. Ever since Tomoyo began avoiding you, you never told us the WHOLE story of what had happened…so are you ready to tell us now? We could help you know? We are your creations." The ebony-flying guardian asked.  
  
Eriol sighed. He sat on the paved ground with his head rested on the fence adjacent to it. His eyes narrowed and his face expressionless. "This is what happened. It was a little more than a year ago about a month or two after I decided to fight crime. Tomoyo and I made it pretty big remember? With spoiling Sin's evil plans to steal the queens jewels? But that night when I got home, I went to the study and I…"  
  
"And you…" Suppi asked curiously  
  
"I saw Sin staring out the window!" he shouted.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you saw the Sin, the evil mastermind staring out the window of our household?!!?! W-What did he want from you?" Suppi asked sternly  
  
"He…"  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
"Bravo Bat Reed! Or should I say Hiragizawa Eriol." A tall slender man with dark brown hair clapped lightly as he turned around. "I know you know that my plan to steal the jewels was a fake."  
  
"Yea, so what?" Eriol stated calmly giving him his famous grin.  
  
"Well don't you want to know why? Or at least why I'm here? Or maybe you know already…you are a smart one Hiragizawa, so I'll get right to the point. Me stealing the jewels was just a challenge so I could test you" Sin said while pointing to Eriol.  
  
"Test me? What for?" The sapphire-eyed magician began to anger.  
  
"Well I wanted to test you because you seem worthy to become my partner. So how about it Bat Reed? Join me and my alliance and you would everything you ever wanted, wealth, power, girls…"  
  
"I would…but…" He began to say.  
  
"HIRAGIZAWA ERIOL! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY THE INNOCENT! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!" Tomoyo shouted from behind. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she stood in the hallway listening in the conversation.  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!" Suppi shouted. "How could you even say "yes" to Sin? It's Sin! I thought you were into saving people for the good of it, not for glory!  
  
"Wait! Hold on Suppi. Just finish hearing what happened…"  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
"Tomoyo…please listen to me…" Eriol started.  
  
"You don't have to explain Eriol, I know what you two were talking about! I was standing behind you through the whole conversation!" She snapped back as she stormed out the door.  
  
"It's all your fault!" Eriol turned toward him. "Sin I would never want to be one of you, you disgusting split minded bastard!" Eriol said as he ran to catch up to Tomoyo.  
  
"Fine. It was your decision. Just remember. It was your decision not to join me." Sin said as he disappeared out of the window.  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
"So you were never going to say yes to him, just play with his mind?" Suppi asked.  
  
"Yes." Eriol replied as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"And Tomoyo got mad at you because she only heard the first part of the sentence?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why is she competing against you?"  
  
"She said before she left that I wasn't worthy of saving people because the thought of joining him crossed my mind and that she would do the saving. She also said that being Bat's Blossom would be relating to me, so she went with Cat Blossom."  
  
They both grew silent.  
  
"SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" A familiar yet uncommon voice said.  
  
"NAKURU! You aren't supposed to kill the moment!" Suppi shouted.  
  
"Sorry I'm just trying to lighten up the mood of this area." The dark haired girl stated. "And you stopped using your magic because when you continued to save people, Tomoyo thought of it as competition and using magic isn't fair for her because she has none?"  
  
Eriol nodded as more tears streaked down his face. "C'mon let's go…" He said as he got up and started walking to his black Celica with two guardians behind him.  
  
Not so far away sitting on the swing tears watered on the soft lavender haired mistress. "Is it really true? I-I misunderstood Eriol all this time?! H-How could I? I have to know the truth…I have to find Sin…"  
  
  
  
The end of Chapter 2! Hehe ^_^ I hope you liked it! Sorry for the lack of humor…anywho please review! 


	3. meetings

HEHE THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE! I'm so happy people actually like it! ^_^  
  
HEHE this chapter is dedicated to ~*!fireblaze~*!, The Great One, Mistress of Darkness, Yiki Zi, Chareinami-chan, toril moon, IceFire, CEO, isang- chan, kitty kat, Tomoyo-chan, and Lizziechan!! Hehe thanks for reiviewing!  
  
A special thanks to Mistress of Darkness! Thanks for mentioning the character thing! ^_^ hehe I didn't really notice! *sweatdrops* Also a yummy thanks to SHELLEY! As always she helps me with everything! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!  
  
"You were looking for me?" A deep voice called behind her.  
  
Tomoyo spun around. "W-What?!" Her face grew pale. "S-S-SIN!"  
  
"Isn't it the every so lovely Cat Blossom? You're looking very radiant as always…" He began to say, as he stepped closer the amethyst-eyed angel.  
  
"Wait! Don't come any closer!" Tomoyo shrieked, stepping back.  
  
"Didn't you want to see me?!?" The brown haired villain began. "Well…here I am" He leaped in front of Tomoyo and gently cupped one hand onto her cheek. "God you're beautiful when you're afraid…" He leaned over slowly as he rested a kiss upon her lips.  
  
Tomoyo eyes widened and slapped him across his face. "You PERVERT!" She took the back of her hand and smeared it across her lips as she took a fighting stance. "All I wanted to know from you was if Eriol really was going to join you! THAT'S IT!"  
  
"I wouldn't lie to such a beautiful creature, so no." He sighed. "It was such a shame though, letting such a talented young man, slip to the GOOD side…"  
  
"Omg…I-I misjudged Eriol…how could I? I-I didn't use to be like this…how could I judge people's actions so quickly? Especially Eriol's…What's wrong with me?" Tomoyo dropped to her knees. "I'm so sorry…Eriol…"  
  
"TOMOYO!! TOMOYO GET AWAY FROM HIM! TOMOYO!!" A very familiar voice called.  
  
Tomoyo and Sin turned to look across the fence "ERIOL?!?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
Eriol leaped over the fence to where Tomoyo was. "I'm sorry Tomoyo…"  
  
"No…its my fault…I'm so sorry Eriol…" Tomoyo wept.  
  
"AW! I hate to destroy the moment, BUT it is what I do best. I'll be taking her" Sin quickly knocked Tomoyo and Eriol across the head and swept Tomoyo with him onto the ceiling.  
  
"HAHA! If you want your blossom back, meet me at the abandoned warehouse on West Street in an hour; come alone, you know what I'm capable of. And don't worry I'll take good care of this angel." Sin said as he caressed the unconscious Tomoyo's cheek and disappeared.  
  
"UGH! YOU DON'T TOUCH HER SIN! YOU HEAR ME!" Eriol shouted.  
  
"Eriol! Eriol! What happened? We waited at the car for you, what happened?" Nakuru and Spinel shouted.  
  
"SIN TOOK TOMOYO! Sin took Tomoyo…sin…took…" He pouted as he once again fell to the ground.  
  
"WHAT!? Why didn't you use your magic? OMG! Why didn't you call us for help?" Nakuru slapped Eriol across the face  
  
"You two don't understand…Sin…"  
  
"YES? SIN WHAT!" Nakuru said.  
  
"Eriol! Hurry it up already, we have to save Tomoyo!" Spinel shouted.  
  
"Sin…he is…a…magician…" The cerulean haired boy finished leaving his guardians in complete shock  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter! ^_^ I hope you all liked it! Sorry it took SO long! Please review! Or give suggestions for the next chapter! Anything! Hehe ^_^ 


	4. the really short battle

Eh…this sequel didn't really go the way I wanted…it WAS supposed to be humorous…I guess it isn't really anymore…sorry everyone!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS   
  
"WHAT?!?" Spinel questioned   
  
"Sin is a magician…a powerful one too…" Eriol replied clenching his fists tightly   
  
"B-But how?" Nakuru managed to say   
  
"Who was the most powerful magician in time?" asked Eriol   
  
"Clow Reed of course" Spinel answered simply   
  
"OK. Who was most powerful after Clow Reed's death?" he asked again   
  
"…Tien Soh…you don't mean-" Spinel said flying to the ground   
  
"Precisely. Sin is the reincarnated form of Tien Soh, the magician that destroyed half of China…after Reed's death." Eriol finished.   
  
"B-But then why did he want you to join him? Didn't Tien Soh hate Clow Reed?" Nakuru asked   
  
"Yes…but no…Tien Soh actually admired Clow Reed, he just didn't favor that Clow was for good…Clow kept on spoiling his plans for destruction, and according to Sin, Clow Reed died on the exact same date Tien Soh wanted to ask him to join him-"   
  
"Much like now…" The longhaired guardian said softly.   
  
"Yes. But this time, he has taken my love, it's my fault she got into all of this, and I have to go save her. You two go home. I'm going to go alone." Eriol commanded.   
  
"But-" The two said in unison   
  
Eriol spun back. "No buts, I'm going alone and that's final." With the blink of an eye the sapphire magician disappeared into daybreak.   
  
"Should we-" Nakuru started   
  
"No." The tiny winged guardian flew up. "This is one of those situations Eriol-sama has to do alone."   
  
Nakuru flung her hair back. "But still…why? I mean if we follow him, we could just destroy Sin so easily."   
  
"It's a guy thing."   
  
"A guy thing? What kind of a guy thing is this? And what would you know about guy things?" She said pinching Spinel's cheeks, causing him to bite her finger. "Ouch!"   
  
"Just shut up. I'm going home." He stated flying east. "But it wouldn't matter anyway…you know Eriol-sama can beat him…"   
  
"I guess you're right…" Nakuru whispered to herself. "…for once…hmpth! Hey! Wait up!"   
  
  
  
On the other side of town…   
  
  
  
"Don't you like my humble hideout, Cat Blossom?" The evil reincarnation said. "I decorated just for you!" He snickered as his voice echoed across the warehouse.   
  
"What are you talking about? You didn't plan on kidnapping me! You were stalking Eriol! You bastard!" She screamed trying to wiggle out of the ropes she was tied up in.   
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Stop moving and wait for your Bat Reed to come!" He said while polishing his sword   
  
"What do you want with him anyway?" She shouted. "If you want to kill someone you can just kill me instead! I can take his place!"   
  
"Hm…" The husky brown haired villain scratched his chin. "So you really don't know…I thought he would've told you. Oh well doesn't matter, I guess I will. I am the reincarnated form of Tien Soh."   
  
"Tien Soh…it means the suffering sky…and he is?" She questioned.   
  
"And I thought the great Cat Blossom would've known more about his history…Tien Soh was the most powerful magician after Clow Reed, he destroyed half of China, you know."   
  
"…you're the reincarnated form of the magician that wanted to partner up with Clow!" The ropes binding Tomoyo came loose as she tried to get past him.   
  
"So, you do know a thing or two." He raised his hand causing a small ball of light to form around Tomoyo. "There, now I know you can't break out."   
  
Tomoyo pounded on the white orb. "What is this? Let me out! You hear me! LET ME OUT!" She pounded continuously but the orb didn't even crack.   
  
"You can't break out of an energy field, beautiful blossom…so just hush up." He said putting his finger up to his mouth motioning silence.   
  
Suddenly a loud crack was heard from the window and shears of glass fell to the tiled ground. "Let her go Sin, it's me you wanted. Let's settle this once and for all."   
  
"Eriol! Eriol! Leave! I'll be fine!" Tomoyo wailed   
  
Sin stepped in front of the field. "Alright. A final battle, you and me, no magic, plain weapons, winner takes the title as most powerful and that lovely lady over there."   
  
"ARGH! Just shut up Sin!" Tomoyo said furiously   
  
"Don't worry Cat Blossom, I'll save you." Eriol murmured.   
  
"I know you will." She answered back.   
  
"Aw. I hate to break the reunion," The villain said with a sarcastic tone, "But let's battle!" He finished flashing an evil grin.   
  
"Fine with me." Eriol said making a long sword appear from his back. "Let's begin." Eriol charged towards Sin with full force causing the two to dodge and slash everything in sight.   
  
"You know none of this would've happened if you just joined me at the very beginning." Sin said slashing Eriol's sleeve and leaping into the air and landing on a crate.   
  
"You and Tien Soh both know that neither Clow nor I would've joined you anyway!" Burned in rage smashed the wooden crate into pieces with his fist.   
  
"Eriol! Be careful!" Tomoyo watched as tears streamed down her face. "I don't know what I'll do without you…" She said to herself, not knowing a red glow was forming about her.   
  
"I will Tomoyo!" Eriol used his sword as a spring and flew across the room knocking Sin across his face. "That was for Tomoyo."   
  
"You will pay for that!" From behind his back, the brown haired villain took a handful of white powder and threw it towards Eriol's face.   
  
Quickly, Eriol dodged the powder and landed by the broken crate. "Shit!" Eriol got up glancing around. "Where are you Sin! Stop playing dirty tricks!"   
  
"I'm right here!" Sin said.   
  
Eriol turned around trying to sense his prescience. "Where are you Sin? C'mon face me!" Eriol turned around again twitching. "I know where you are now! Si-n…ugh" A long sharp iron sword bolted through the young magician as streaks of red flowed down his body. "Tomoyo…gomen nasai"   
  
"NO ERIOL!!!!"   
  
Umm…that's the end of this chapter! Next chapter will be the final one…ehh sorry for the lack of humor in this sequel everyone! Please review! 


	5. the ending

A/N: This is the very last chapter of Cat Blossom! Thanks everyone for reading this sequel!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
The chirping of little birds can be heard from the broken window as the sun rose. The shattered glass was tainted with the crimson red blood that shed out of the young magician as his murderer stepped upon it cracking the glass even more with each footstep. He let out a small grin, then a chuckle, leading to full pledged laughter, amazed at what he accomplished. But his so-called victory was cut short, by the cry of the blossom.  
  
"Eriol…Eriol…don't die! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! NO ERIOL!" Tears flowed out of Tomoyo's eyes as she pounded her fists against the paved floor. As she did so, the red glow that surrounded her suddenly grew causing the orb she was trapped in to vanish.  
  
The brown haired villain, known as Sin, turned around. "What? How did you do that? You have no magic!" He ran towards her.  
  
The glow, acting upon its own will, carried Tomoyo across the air to the dead magician. "Huh?" The amethyst-eyed girl managed to say stopping her tears. "What's happening? Eriol!"  
  
"Hey! What's happening! He's supposed to be dead! I killed him!" Sin shouted throwing his fist to the air  
  
The body of Eriol, also surrounded by the red glow floated into the air and became positioned upright. Suddenly Eriol eyes flashed opened.  
  
"ERIOL!" Tomoyo stood staring up upon him  
  
"This can't be! You're dead!" Sin drew back. "Ugh! No matter! I killed you once, and I'll kill you again!" Sin drew out his sword and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Stop Sin." The floating magician said. "This is Clow Reed, yes the real Clow Reed."  
  
Tomoyo gasped as Sin dropped his sword. "You can't be! You died too!" he scolded  
  
"Heh. Sorry to disappoint you, but yes it is I. But I am a mere spirit, using Eriol's body. Now haven't you done enough to hurt him and Tomoyo? What are you trying to prove? That you're the best? Well, let me tell you this, you can't be the best at anything because you don't even know who you are! What a fool you are!"  
  
"I'M NOT A FOOL! C'mon let's fight, I'll beat you!" Sin picked up his sword from the ground.  
  
"If you really want to." The sides of Eriol's hands as a large red beam blasted from it met the heart of Sin. His body fell to the ground, still.  
  
"H-he's dead." Tomoyo whispered trembling.  
  
"Tomoyo." Clow Reed's voice chanted.  
  
Tomoyo looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"Both you and Eriol didn't deserve this…although I cannot bring back the dead…I can give you both another chance, would you like that?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Please."  
  
"Alright then, just remember not to make the same mistake again."  
  
"Thank you so much…" Tomoyo said her last words as she shut her eyes.  
  
A giant white flash scanned across the town.  
  
"Remember…"  
  
  
  
………  
  
  
  
On the busy streets of London, a little dark haired girl with amethyst eyes wept. She carried a fake plastic camera lettered, To My Dearest Tomoyo From Daddy.  
  
Her mother Sonomi, heart's ached. She didn't mean to yell at her for mentioning her father. She loves her daughter. "Tomoyo, I'm sorry honey, will you please forgive mommy?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at her mother. She saw tears in her eyes too. She never seen her mom cry before, it looked weird. "I'm sorry mommy, I shouldn't have cried, I'm a big girl remember?" She said as she wiped her tears off with her sleeve.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo, you ar-" Sonomi began to say but she was cut off while a young boy with dark blue hair and eyes came up to them. He was a little bit taller than Tomoyo and he had on a black cape.  
  
"Here this is for you, please don't cry, it makes your eyes look very icky and red" The little boy commented as he handed her a large, round lollipop.  
  
"OOO! It's grape! I love grape! ARIGATO! You're soooo NICE" She thanked him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"You're welcome, I'm glad to help, because I'm BAT REED! De ne ne ne de ne ne ne, BAT REED! I lurk the nights saving the innocent! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA" He screamed while placing his hands on his hips. "Hi! I'm Eriol Hiragizawa! Want to be friends with me?"  
  
The little Tomoyo looked up at him as a very familiar voice said to her, do not make the same mistake again. She nodded in response. "Of course! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, but you can call me Bat's Blossom!!  
  
  
  
Well that's it! The end! Hehe, sorry if it was confusing! 


End file.
